Friends Forever
by sweet-strawberry69
Summary: Our Beloved Group look back on their high school life. Sonfic to Vitamin C's song, Friends Forever Also Known as Graduation. Please R&R, Flames welcome.


****

> Summary: Our Beloved Group (minus Mei Lin) look back on their high school life.  
  
Hey, I know I should be working on my Titanic story, but this got stuck in my head, after I heard this song at my sister's grad dinner. This is dedicated to all the grads out there!  
  
**Friends Forever**  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen: The class of 2004!"  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
"Oh my god Tomoyo! It's on Saturday! I can't believe it!" Sakura Kinomoto, a young eighteen year old, soon to be graduate of high school, stated over the phone, to her best friend Tomoyo.  
  
"This is so kawaii! We're going to be finally free! Everything is going to be so different!"  
  
"You really think so? Do you think everything will change?"  
  
_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
  
I keep thinking times will never change  
  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same_  
  
**End Flash Back  
  
Flash Back  
**  
"Hard to believe this is the last time we're going to have class here." Syaoran Li, Sakura's longtime boyfriend, stated softly as the couple walked hand in hand to their final class. Sakura hand tightened around Syaoran's briefly.  
  
"I know. I can't believe that this would be as hard as it is. We all won't hang out like we used to, or anything." Sakura whispered, her emerald eyes growing moist, as tears filled her eyes.  
  
Syaoran smiled softly and pulled her into a hug.  
  
_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
  
And if you got something that you need to say  
  
You better say it right now cause you don't have  
  
another day_  
  
**End Flash Back  
  
Flash Back**  
  
"Sakura, guess what?" Tomoyo yelled as she ran up to her longtime best friend. She seemed to be ecstatic over something.  
  
Sakura smiled, and gave a cute confused look. "I don't know what?"  
  
"After Grad, Eriol and I are moving to England!"  
  
_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
  
These memories are playing like a film without sound_  
  
**End Flash Back  
  
Flash Back**  
  
Sakura and Syaoran strolled through the park, and he stopped her at the creek. "Sakura, I have to ask you something." Syaoran stated, somewhat nervously, as he looked deep into her eyes. He gently pushed a piece of hair out of Sakura's eyes.  
  
Sakura smiled softly, and gently kissed him on the lips. She could tell he was nervous of what he was going to ask. "Go ahead and ask then."  
  
Syaoran slightly smiled as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. Before Sakura could say anything, Syaoran bent down onto one knee in front of her. Her jaw dropped open. "Will you, Sakura Kinomoto, the most beautiful, charming, loving, person in the whole world, marry me?" He gently opened the blue velvet box, to reveal a gold, diamond, and emerald ring.  
  
_And I keep thinking of the night in June  
  
I Didn't know much of love, but it came so soon  
  
And There was me and you, and then it got real blue_  
  
**End Flash Back  
  
Flash Back**  
  
"And then what happened?" Tomoyo asked excitedly over the phone, as Sakura told her about her math teacher.  
  
"Well after Bobby got the question wrong, and I got it right, he started yelling at us both, and while he was yelling he tripped over his desk!" Sakura laughed, even though at the time, she was scared out of her wits. "He gave us both a detention after that."  
  
"That's not fair!" Tomoyo cried out.  
  
_Stay at home talkin' on the telephone and  
  
We would get so excited, we'd get so scared  
  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
  
And this is how it feels_  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
Slowly, one by one, the graduating class of 2004 walked up onto the stage.  
  
"Mr. Li Syaoran!" Syaoran walked slowly up the ramp, and sat down in a chair. The audience applauded loudly.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto Sakura!" Like Syaoran, Sakura walked slowly up the ramp, and sat down in a chair, only this time, it was behind him. Again, the audience applauded loudly.  
  
_As we go on, we remember  
  
All the times we had together  
  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
  
We will still be, friends forever_  
  
**Flash Back  
**  
The English teacher sat in front of her class. "Now, since you are all graduating, what do you plan to become after school?" All students raised their hands. "Eriol?"  
  
"A doctor," He answered with a slight smile.  
  
"Good for you! Tomoyo?"  
  
"A fashion designer," She stated proudly.  
  
The teacher laughed slightly, she wasn't surprised. "Bobby?"  
  
The little math wiz smiled. "A stockbroker."  
  
"That's not surprising. Sakura?"  
  
Smiling shyly, "A teacher," She stated softly. No one knew she wanted to become a teacher.  
  
"Really? Wow, congratulations on that." She seemed mildly surprised. She looked around again. "Heather?"  
  
Heather, the snottiest girl in the class stated proudly, "A job that won't interfere with my tan!"  
  
The whole class roared with laughter.  
  
_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
  
When we look back now, will that joke still be funny?  
  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
**Flash Back**
> 
> In their final class of high school, their homeroom teacher smiled at all of them. "You all make me feel very, very proud."  
  
The whole class looked up at him in shock. He never gives complements.  
  
"You all worked very hard for the last five years of high school, and now that it's time to say goodbye. . ."  
  
_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
And this is how it feels_  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
After the final student had been seated there was a very long and load applause. All the grads were sitting there, smiling slightly, dressed in a black cap and gown. This would most likely be one of the last times they would all be sitting there, or just be plainly together.  
  
Sakura, who was sitting behind Syaoran, on a raised part of the stage, had her hand on Syaoran's shoulder, and his hand was gripping hers. Eriol was sitting beside Sakura, and Tomoyo was sitting beside Syaoran. Eriol was doing the same thing Sakura was with Syaoran, to Tomoyo. Many other students were also doing this.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Sakura Kinomoto." The principle stated before he walked away from the podium. Sakura stood up, and walked down on to the stage. All the grads were a little surprised. None of them, not even Syaoran, Tomoyo, or Eriol, knew what she was going to do. The principle handed Sakura a microphone.  
  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. And I would like to say congratulations to the Grad Class of 2004!" There was a loud uproar of applause at this. Sakura waited a few moments before she continued. "Well guys," she said, as she looked over at the group of around 250 graduates. "It's been a long road to get this far, and I know I'm not the only one that's going to miss high school." She smiled slightly, as her eyes filled with tears. She turned back to the audience. "I'd like to thank Mr. Munson for being our grad sponsor," polite applause followed this, "And our parents, and our teachers who pushed us to get this far, we'll never forget you." More applause followed this.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a second, and then smiled. "I wrote a song for our grad, and I'll like to sing it to you."  
  
Sakura walked to center stage, just as the school band started to play some music. She smiled and brought the microphone up to her mouth.  
  
_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
  
I keep thinking times will never change  
  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same_  
  
All in the audience smiled, and sighed. Her voice rang through, and it was perfect. She had the greatest voice.  
  
_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
  
And if you got something that you need to say  
  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_  
  
Their English teach smiled and wiped tears away from her eyes. Sakura's song was perfect.  
  
_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
_  
Fujitaka smiled, from where he was sitting, wishing that her wife was here to hear her daughter singing. While Touya sat there with tears streaming down his face. Yukito had a giant smile on his face.  
  
_And I keep thinking of the night in June  
  
I Didn't know much of love, but it came too soon  
  
And There was me and you, and then it got real blue_  
  
Syaoran smiled slightly, knowing what she was saying. They were to get married a week before his birthday, and she was moving back to Hong Kong with him after grad.  
  
_Stay at home talkin' on the telephone and  
  
We would get so excited, we'd get so scared  
  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
  
And this is how it feels  
_  
Sakura took a deep breath and smiled slightly. Her eyes had again clouded with tears, and she was trying to keep them from falling. Two back up singers joined her in singing.  
  
_As we go on, we remember  
  
All the times we had together  
  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
  
We will still be, friends forever  
_  
The whole grad class stared at Sakura. This song was absolutely beautiful.  
  
_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
  
When we look back now, will that joke still be funny?  
  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
  
Still be trying to break every single rule_  
  
The principle shook his head, hoping they would stop breaking the rules. A lot of them spent a lot of time in detentions.  
  
_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_  
  
Bobby and Heather smiled, and some of the grad class chuckled slightly, as did the English teacher.  
  
_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
  
And this is how it feels_  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol sadly smiled. They were the ones leaving, and saying goodbye.  
  
_As we go on, we remember  
  
All the times we had together  
  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
  
We will still be, friends forever_  
  
Sakura looked over at the class and she smiled. A couple of them were crying, holding onto their boyfriends, or girlfriends, or one of the people closest to them. Sakura turned back to face the audience.  
  
_La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever  
_  
Tomoyo finally gave up on trying not to cry, and tears were now trailing down her face.  
  
_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
  
Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?  
  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men_  
  
Syaoran's eyes were clouded, remembering the last five years. He to had tears in his eyes, and most of the class did too.  
  
_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_  
  
One of Sakura's tears finally burst forth from her eyes. And it slowly flowed down her cheek before she wiped it away.  
  
_As we go on, we remember  
  
All the times we had together  
  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
  
We will still be, friends forever_  
  
More tears broke out from Sakura's eyes, and she again brushed them away.  
  
_As we go on, we remember  
  
All the times we had together  
  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
  
We will still be, friends forever_  
  
Every teacher, even the male ones, was now crying. Most of the 250 of the grad class had tears in their eyes. Only some were actually crying.  
  
_As we go on, we remember  
  
All the times we had together  
  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
  
We will still be, friends forever  
_  
Sakura ended the song, and the audience cheered the loudest applause they have ever heard. Sakura still stood there waiting for the cheers to die down. When they finally did, Sakura smiled, and said, "One more thing. Congratulations to the class of 2004. Guess what?" She turned to them, and smiled. "WE DID IT!" There was an uproar from the class, and they all took of their hats, and threw it up into the air.
> 
> How did you like it? It was a quicky. Lols.  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!  
  
Sweet-strawberry692003


End file.
